night walk
by greenleaf.elve
Summary: What would you do if you can't sleep? right, you take a little walk like Asuma and Kurenai do one night... ONESHOT


A/N: I couldn't sleep at night so I wrote this short Oneshot. I hope you like it. Please R&R

Night walk

"Hey Kurenai"

Kurenai stopped in wondering when she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Asuma. She was surprised to meet him this time. Actually it wasn't that surprising that she met him when she was on a walk but this time it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Asuma, what do you do here?"

"I could ask you that too."

"But I asked first." Kurenai said.

"Well… I couldn't sleep so I thought it would be good idea to go on a walk and why are you wandering here at night?" Asuma said but he didn't tell her that he saw her out of the window of his apartment and so he decided to accompany her if she wouldn't send him away to be alone.

"I think for the same reason." Kurenai confessed.

"Well…then let's walk together. Or do you prefer to walk alone?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"No!" Kurenai said more effusive than she wanted. She blushed a little but Asuma didn't seem to notice.

"Fine." Asuma said with a smile on his face but his head was covered with the shadow of a tree so that Kurenai didn't see it.

So they went both on and a long time they just walked together without saying a word.

Kurenai enjoyed all the times they walked together. One time Asuma was on a long mission with his team she actually missed this long walks.

Sometimes they talked about the worries with their teams, the weather or about the news that went around in Konoha. But the most of the time they just walked in silence side by side.

When they met Kakashi on one of their walks - and that funnily enough often happened - he always said something like "One a date, eh!" or "Together again, eh!". On Kurenai's face always appeared a little tint of pink but she really didn't know why - perhaps it was the way he said it- like they were doing something forbidden or that they did something what was more than friendship. They were just good friends so they could take a walk together, couldn't they! Kurenai supposed that Kakashi read too much in his dirty books so that he thought there's something between her and Asuma that didn't exist, did it?

"How did it go with your team?" Asuma suddenly broke the silence and Kurenai awoke out of her thoughts.

"Well… Hinata is getting stronger. Perhaps it has something to do with this Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba and Shino are training hard to become stronger, too. They do very well. I'm satisfied. And what's up with your team?"

"I supposed there is something between Shikamaru and Ino. In the past Ino was always after the Uchiha but it seems that she gave it up since Sakura is his girlfriend. Unexpected Sakura and Ino became good friends."

"Yeah that's really unexpected. Kakashi told me once that they were always fighting because of the Uchiha. But it's pleasant that they've become good friends again." Kurenai said thinking about the two girls who had been always quarrelling whenever she had seen them near Sasuke.

"Kakashi told me that you and your team are going on a mission soon?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. Gai's team and we should help some people from Suna who had some problems with some oto-nin. They are on the way to Konoha and should be escorted by us. Actually one team was enough but you know Gai…" Kurenai said unenthusiastic.

"Yes I know. He and his power of the youth. - Sometimes he can be very pesky." Asuma said and lit another cigarette.

"My heartfelt sympathy!" he said honestly and blew the smoke out.

Kurenai gave him a short smile.

Slowly they approached the apartment of Asuma.

"Do you want to come up for a cup of coffee or tea?" Asuma asked Kurenai because he wasn't tired already and liked to spend some more time with Kurenai than alone sleepless.

"Sure" Kurenai answered and they both walked in Asuma's apartment. Kurenai sat down on the couch while Asuma went into the kitchen to make two cups of coffee. It was already 3.30 and when he came out of his kitchen with the two cups in his hands he saw Kurenai

sitting asleep on the couch. He smiled and went over to her, took her up bridal-stile and put her softly on the couch so that she lay. Then he put a blanket over her and watched her some minutes. 'She is really beautiful' he thought and went over to his bed, turned out the light and with a last short look at the sleeping Kurenai and a last smile he also laid down and slowly fell asleep.

The End

A/N: If you like please review!


End file.
